Giant Snowman
by Batsutousai
Summary: The Doctor suggests a pit stop to celebrate Christmas.


**Title:** _Giant Snowman_  
 **Fandom:** _Doctor Who_ / _Harry Potter_  
 **Author:** Batsutousai  
 **Rating:** General  
 **Pairings:** Doctor 10/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** The Doctor suggests a pit stop to celebrate Christmas.

 **A/N:** Every winter season, I send out cards to anyone willing to give me their address, and I decided this past year to send out winter-themed ficlets to slip in with them, one for each ship that people on tumblr and LJ voted for. I asked if people thought I should post them all in the new year, and most people agreed I should, so this is one of them. Save for one, which is against FFN's rules, all of them will be posted on the major, multi-fandom sites I usually post on; links to those can be found in my profile/about me page of whichever site you're reading this on. ;)

I'd originally thought to post these next month, for my birthday, and then decided I might appreciate the reviews while I'm stuck in video rooms all this weekend, lol. (I staff at Katsucon. If you're attending, feel free to drop me a line! I promise I don't bite, and I've a bag of valentines to hand out. ;)

-0-0-0-

"It's Christmas, right?" the Doctor asked one day, over whatever they were calling the first meal after getting up. (Breakfast, probably, since they were still, technically, breaking their fast, even though the morning component was a bit more complicated to sort in the time vortex.)

"Time is all a bit relative, with you," Harry pointed out. "But, sure, I've been with you long enough, now, that it could be Christmas. If, you know, we were actually in a single time stream."

The Doctor grinned at him, wide and a little bit mad, and Harry knew the crazy loon just really liked it when he started talking even a little bit technical about time. (Harry'd chalked that up to being some sort of weird Time Lord kink and determined he was safer not asking.) "Christmas!" the Doctor called, jumping up from the table.

Harry caught his arm before he could race from the room. "Perhaps," he commented in as dry a tone as he could manage, "we could finish breakfast _before_ racing off into time and space? Just this once?"

The Doctor huffed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "It's never _just once_ with you," but he did sit back down and finish his food before racing out of the kitchen.

Harry laughed quietly to himself and finished his own breakfast, then set the dishes to washing – adding his dishwashing spell to the TARDIS sink had been the single smartest thing he'd ever done – and made it out to the console room just as the sound of travel stopped.

The Doctor opened his mouth, likely to call Harry, but then he caught sight of him and grinned, instead. "I got us necessities!" he announced, motioning toward where the coat rack was actually being used as one. For once. There were also two pairs of snowshoes, and some poles that Harry assumed were meant to help them move in the awkward shoes.

Both of the coats were unfamiliar, though he'd seen the snowshoes in the closet before, and Harry frowned a bit, even as he put on the coat the Doctor handed him. It was surprisingly warm, not unlike being surrounded by a warming charm, and Harry raised an eyebrow at the Doctor and asked, "Where are we? An ice planet?" even as he started putting on the snowshoes.

The Doctor flashed him another one of his mad grins and didn't make a response until they were both safely strapped into their snowshoes. Even then, his response was simply to pull open the TARDIS doors, revealing a world of white, as far as Harry could see.

"Oh, wow," Harry couldn't resist breathing as he let the Doctor motion him out first. The snow gave a little under his shoes, suggesting it wasn't as tightly packed as it could have been, and Harry stuck one of his poles deep into the snow, then leant down to grab a handful of the stuff. It was fluffy and light in his hands, but he barely felt the cold he knew had to be there through whatever alien technology was woven into the coat to keep even the parts of him that weren't covered by it warm.

He twisted and tossed the handful of snow at the Doctor. It fell far short, but he didn't really care, especially since the miss didn't keep the Doctor from putting on the most exaggerated insulted look Harry had yet seen on him. "Did you just throw a snowball at me?!"

Harry grinned and shook his head. " _Technically_ , it was a loosely packed handful of snow, not a snowball."

"I'll give you a technicality!" the Doctor threatened, leaning down to grab his own handful of snow.

Harry laughed and did his best to escape the oncoming retaliation, but it still hit him in the back of the head. Which really just meant war, so he turned himself to face the Doctor again, shoved his poles into the snow, and leant down to make a proper snowball.

Watching the Doctor's own escape attempt, then hearing his overdramatic whining when Harry nailed him in the back with a snowball that apparently had enough force to knock him forward a bit, was totally worth the snowball to the face that the Doctor got in while Harry was still laughing at him.

"You _git_!" Harry complained through a laugh as he took off his glasses and tried to find a bit of fabric to dry them off with, since the water repelling charm on them apparently wasn't working. That, or this snow had a lower water content than the stuff back on Earth.

His glasses were taken from his hands before Harry realised the Doctor had approached, and a chilled kiss was pressed against the spot on his forehead where the snowball had hit him. "Little bit sorry," the Doctor admitted, then carefully slipped Harry's glasses back onto his face, once again dry.

Harry shot him a distrustful look. "Sure you are."

The Doctor grinned and leant in to brush a quick kiss against Harry's lips, then caught one of his hands and gave it a tug. "Build a snowman with me?"

"A snowman," Harry repeated, trying for sceptical and probably only managing interested. It was an occupational hazard.

"A _giant_ one," the Doctor agreed, his expression a little manic. "Bigger even that the TARDIS. Can't do it without you."

Honestly, Harry wouldn't put anything past the Doctor, but it was certainly true that his magic would manage a giant snowman far faster than whatever plot the Doctor might concoct, so his irritated huff was all for show, and he pulled out his wand without any additional complaining. Rather, he asked, "Where do you want it?"

The Doctor stepped easily around him, clearly far more comfortable in snowshoes than Harry was – Harry couldn't even _pretend_ to be surprised – and pointed over his shoulder toward the empty expanse of white next to the TARDIS. "Right there. Make it _huge_."

"Loon," Harry muttered, and the Doctor chuckled warmly against his ear as he motioned with his wand, setting the snow swirling.

He made one of the classic three-balled snowmen that he'd seen in Christmas decorations all his life, magically colouring the snow to show a line of buttons and eyes, a carrot nose, a black top hat, and a Gryffindor scarf. (The latter had set the Doctor laughing again, of course.) The bottom ball was as tall as the TARDIS, and the other two balls and the hat more than doubled her height. Which she was plenty aware of, judging by the annoyed little whirring sound she made.

"I think she's cross with us," the Doctor commented.

" _You_ ," Harry insisted. "She's more than clever enough to realise this was _your_ idea."

"She's also clever enough to know I still love her exactly as she is," the Doctor returned.

Given the TARDIS didn't lock them out when they finally trooped back in, Harry supposed the Doctor was right about that last.

.


End file.
